Creepypasta: yetisports6.exe
yetisports6.exe Es war eine bitterkalte Nacht, zumindest außerhalb von meiner Wohnung. Da ich an diesem Sonntag draußen nicht vorhatte, wendete ich mich einem meiner größten Hobbys zu. Dem Zocken. Ich wollte wieder einmal dieses süchtig machende, skurille Sportspiel zocken. Wie hieß es noch einmal...? Yetisports! Ich entschied mich aufgrund der Auswahl von 8 verschiedenen Teilen per Würfel. Er zeigte die Zahl Sechs. Ich startete Yetisports6.exe. Doch anstatt des Flashplayers öffnete sich eine einfache, kurze Windows-Fehlermeldung. Was sie genau beschrieb, weiß ich nicht mehr, es war so ähnlich wie „Access violation 0x0000“. Ich war etwas verwirrt, weil ich nicht genau wusste, was ich davon halten sollte. Ich spielte zuerst einmal einen anderen Teil, den zweiten. Dieser startete zu meiner Freude normal. Als ich aufhörte, bemrkte ich, dass ich die Fehlermeldung noch nicht geschlossen hatte. Es gab zum Schließen nun die zwei Optionen, auf OK zu drücken oder das Fenster zu schließen. Beide bewirkten rein gar nichts, das Fenster blieb normal, also entschied ich mich für den altbewährten Taskmanager. Ich klickte auf yetisports6.exe und dann auf Task beenden. Zunächst passierte nichts, doch nach etwa 5 Sekunden schloss sich das Fenster nicht, sondern ein Bluescreen erschien. Dieser zeigte keinen Text wie normal, sondern ein paar abgeschnittene Zeichen, eben Buchstaben, die nur zu Bruchteilen zu sehen waren, es sah aus wie eine Ansammlung von unsinnigen Daten, wie etwa ein Missingno ingroßformat, falls es jemand kennt. Ich war ziemlich verwirrt, doch meine Verwirrung stieg noch weiter an, als der Bluescreen nach kurzer Zeit auch wieder verschwand. Normale Bluescreens bleiben doch etwa 20 Sekunden bis 1 Minute stehen. Der Computer startete relativ normal, ich musste wie immer auch mein Benutzerpasswort eingeben. Doch nun bekam ich Angst um meine Daten: Ganze 3 Minuten blieb der Bildschirm schwarz. Ich betete, dass meine ganzen Daten nicht gelöscht würden, bis meine Gebete erhört wurden. Die Taskleiste war zu sehen und nach kurzer Zeit auch wieder mein Desktop. Ein kleines Problem war aber noch: Die Symbole auf meinem Desktop waren ein einziges Durcheinander. Ich ordnete sie und löschte meine gesamten Yetisports-Spiele. (+++!!!+++) Nun war auch einige Wochen Ruhe, bis ich diesem Problem auf die Spuren gehen wollte. Wieso hat das einfache Schließen einer Fehlermeldung einen komischen Bluescreen ausgelöst? Wieso ließ sich Yetisports 6 nicht starten? Meine Lösung suchte ich auf Internetforen. Und wirklich: Ein schnell gefundenes Ergebnis war auf einer bekannten Suchmaschine zu finden: „klonkium.net > Yetisports 6 doesn't work on my Computer“ war der Titel des Ergebnisses. Der Beitrag lautete übersetzt: Auf meinem PC funktioniert Yetisports 6 nicht, es gibt einen Fehler aus, der sich nicht schließen lässt. Was kann ich machen?“ Eine schnelle Antwort kam von einem Benutzer namens „YetisportsExpert“. Sie lautete: Lösche das Spiel. Hör auf und lade es woanders auf deinen PC herunter. Diese Antwort schockte mich und ich schloss die Seite. Nun war ich mir sicher: Das Erlebte war nicht normal und ich bin nicht alleine. Um meine Nachforschungen fortzusetzen, lud ich mir das gleiche Yetisports 6 noch einmal herunter, um einen Blick in den Sourcecode zu werfen. Meine Vermutung bestätigte sich: Der Screen war beabsichtigt und von einem kleinen Codeteil, der unter anderem den Text „yetisportsexpert.bs“ enthielt. Das Spiel wurde offensichtlich von YetisportsExpert mitprogrammiert bzw. auf genau dieser Downloadseite entsprechend modifiziert. Damit wollte er wohl etwas erreichen, was schiefgegangen ist. Ich löschte diesen Teil des Sourcecodes. Jedoch waren im Sourcecode auch einige mir sehr merkwürdig erscheinenden Dateinamen bzw. Bilddateien enthalten, wie zum Beispiel dontlook, rapescene, knife-in-head oder realpain. Alle Dateien enthielten den Anhang .jpg, welcher für eine bestimmte Bilddatei stand. Im .exe Programm waren die Ordner yetisports und expertpictures enthalten. Im yetisports-Ordner war das normale Spiel mit allen Funktionen und im expertpictures-Ordner die genannten Bilddateien. Ich öffnete dontlook.jpg. Es war einfach grausam. Ich möchte keine Einzelheiten nennen, doch die Bilder bekomme ich mein ganzes Leben lang nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Ladet euch das Spiel auf der offiziellen Seite herunter und bitte, bitte, hört auf jeden User mit dem Namen YetisportsExpert. Egal, ob ich den Bluescreencodeteil gelöscht habe, ich will nie wieder etwas mit Yetisports zu tun haben, doch ich würde gerne YetisportExpert dazu befragen, ohne ihn in Gefahr zu bringen. Ich will nur wissen, warum er mir und anderen das antun musste. Ein zerstörtes Leben, mit Bildern im Kopf, die nie wieder verschwinden werden. Warum musste ausgerechnet mir das passieren... hinter mir hörte ich jemanden ein Messer zücken. Ich drehte mich nicht um, aus Angst vor der Situation. Das war wohl ein Fehler, denn nun fühle ich mich zu allem Überfluss auch noch von einem Killer verfolgt. Wer rettet mich? ...